Human eyes are separated by an interpupillary distance. The distance between the left eye and the right eye can cause each eye to have a slightly different view. The human brain can combine the different views from the left and right eye to form a three-dimensional image. Disparities between the left eye view and the right eye view can provide depth cues that can be used by the brain to perceive depth in the three-dimensional image.
A typical head mounted display includes a flat display panel and lens for each eye. Separate images having slightly different views are presented to each display panel. A user wearing the head mounted display can view the display panels through each lens and the user's brain can combine the separate images to form a three dimensional image. If the distance between the lenses, however, is not substantially similar to the user's interpupillary distance, the user may not perceive depth in the image and/or may perceive two separate images, which can lead to inaccurate or uncomfortable viewing.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments.